BlueBlaze's IT (Trowa, the Killer Clown)
by BlueBlaze
Summary: Mix Steven King's IT with Trowa and put in one of my dreams and what do you get? Come on, its not THAT hard! This fic!!! (This is my first fic, so bear with me)
1. Default Chapter

BlueBlaze's IT (Trowa, the Killer Clown)  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction to Insanity  
  
It was a nightmare to me. After that, I didn't sleep for the rest of the night and the following night. I saw less than 10 minutes of the move IT after reading Gundam fan fics for half an hour. I'll never look at Trowa the same way again. *Shudders* *curls into a ball in corner* *mumbles* I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. (Mumbles into the late hours of the night. About 10 AM when she stops) Okay. I think I'm done now. Here's the legal stuff that my friend, Melara, calls the "Legal Crap"  
  
Legal Crap: I do not own any parts of Gundam. If I did, my fics would be on a better site. I do not own any part of Steven King's work. (Thank God!) I do not own Barnium & Bailey circus. I don't even own this goddamn computer! I WANT A COMPUTER! *Wails* (If you want me to stop, send $100 to me, BlueBlaze! ^_^) *stops, sniffles* Okay, thank you. I'll start my story/dream now.  
  
NOTE: THIS IS A DREAM! IT GOES TO RANDOM PLACES AT RANDOM TIMES! IF YOU GET CONFUSED, IT'S OKAY, ME TOO! ^____^ I should tell you about another weird dream. First, I was in my living room in a dress. Can you believe it? I was in a DRESS! And.(goes into great detail about this stupid dream. Lasts into morning hours.) I fell for miles, then I woke up. That was my dream. Okay Bye! Huh? A different one? Oh, the IT dream. *Curls into a ball in corner, mumbling* What? WHAT?!? Okay, I'll get up. All right I'll start the REAL story/dream, not a different one. OKAY!!! 'kay. Now, where to start? Where to start? Start at the beginning. A great place to start. Now, where's the beginning? D'oh! _ Start where I first remember? 'kay then. Where's that? _  
  
I'll get start with some info that will make this story/dream somewhat understandable. I live in a town called Lahidoy, with my mom and dad. (Just refer to them as Mom and Dad from Cow and Chicken. No, I don't own that either, now you lawyers can go away now!) *Lawyers groan as they leave my house* I have a little brother. (Although in real life I have a little sister. I'll refer to her as Robin) His name is Trey. And, of course, they all call me BlueBlaze. (Duh!) The Barniun & Bailey circus came into town and my parents got seats for all of us. Of course Trowa is in it. I kept feeling like he was eyeing Trey and me. It ended and all of us are walking home. A voice came from the gutter to my brother and me. It was Trowa. "Trey come on! Don't listen to it." I turned around to catch up with my mom and dad. When I didn't hear him coming, I turned around. All I saw of him was his favorite hat he wore covered in blood. I screamed in terror. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs to corner, curls into a ball, mumbling* He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
You may now proceed to Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Conclusion to Insanity  
  
Huh? What happened to the middle? Am I absent-minded or something? What was I just talking about? HA! Got cha! I'm just messin' with ya! Go back to the first chapter and tell me. Alt+left! Alt+Left! Alt+Left! Damnit! Work you piece of crap! I want a faster modem! *wails* There we go. Okay. What DID happen to the middle? Oh well. Who cares? I DO!!! Where is it? *Searches franticly for the middle* Where did it go? Robin! If you went in my room, hell will be paradise! Give it back you bitch! *Strangles her* Now, where did you put it? Oh. Wait a minute. I didn't make one. Oops. *Robin is on the floor with a purple face, gasping for air* Oh, shit. My mom's gonna KILL me! Being with Trowa is a HELL of a lot better tan being with my pissed mom.  
  
It has been a year since I last saw Trey. I looked into his room, and into a photo album on his bookshelf. I saw many pictures of him. I turned to a picture that took up the whole page. Suddenly, the eyes moved. I threw it onto the floor. It opened to that one freaky page. Then, it started to bleed. I screamed. My parents ran upstairs. My dad picked up the photo album, drowning in its own blood, and placed it back onto the bookshelf. He turned to me, "BlueBlaze, never EVER come in here again! You understand?" I nodded. Then a huge earthquake hit. We all ran outside. It was Trowa in his Gundam. "Oh, shit." I cursed. Oh shit indeed. *Staring up, mouthed wide open* "What the hell am I gonna do now" I asked.  
  
Do you know? DIE? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU.. Huh? You are? COOL!!! Can we hang out sometime? Oh.you want me to finish? Then can we hang? "kay! ^_________________^  
  
Where was I? Oh! Here we go. Now Trowa is in his Gundam. (I forgot its name. So sue me. Oh.Shit) *Lawyers come running to my house* Robin, quick lock the doors. Now where's my time deleter? Robin! "I don't have it! I swear!" She shouts desperately. "Its in your back pocket" (By this time the lawyers are breaking the doors down) Ah.so that's where it is. *Sets it for right before I said that. Presses the button. Pretty button) Trowa is in his Gundam (I forgot the name) To make a long story/dream short, I ran away, he chases me, he catches me. Just before he is about to kill me, I woke up. There! I never find out what happened to Trey. *Wails* (If you want me to stop, tell me what happened to him. I know. I love blackmail.) Thanks. ^__^ How to end? How to end? Help! Just review! Review Now! DAMNIT! JUST DO IT! (I don't own Nike either!!! DAMN LEGAL CRAP!!!) 


	2. Revised Version

BlueBlaze's IT (Trowa, the Killer Clown)  
  
Section 1: Introduction to Insanity  
  
(Because my friend said my original was confusing, I'll bold the dream stuff. And I'll Italic the mindless jabber. Is that all right? Are you happy now, Melara?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Melara: Yes. Very. ^_______________^ )  
  
It was a nightmare to me. After that, I didn't sleep for the rest of the night and the following night. I saw less than 10 minutes of the move IT after reading Gundam fan fics for half an hour. I'll never look at Trowa the same way again. *Shudders* *curls into a ball in corner* *mumbles* I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. I see dead people. (Mumbles into the late hours of the night. About 10 AM when she stops) Okay. I think I'm done now. Here's the legal stuff that my friend, Melara, calls the "Legal Crap"  
  
Legal Crap: I do not own any parts of Gundam. If I did, my fics would be on a better site. I do not own any part of Steven King's work. (Thank God!) I do not own Barnium & Bailey circus. I don't even own this goddamn computer! I WANT A COMPUTER! *Wails* (If you want me to stop, send $100 to me, BlueBlaze! ^_^) *stops, sniffles* Okay, thank you. I'll start my story/dream now.  
  
NOTE: THIS IS A DREAM! IT GOES TO RANDOM PLACES AT RANDOM TIMES! IF YOU GET CONFUSED, IT'S OKAY, ME TOO! ^____^ I should tell you about another weird dream. First, I was in my living room in a dress. Can you believe it? I was in a DRESS! And.(goes into great detail about this stupid dream. Lasts into morning hours.) I fell for miles, then I woke up. That was my dream. Okay Bye! Huh? A different one? Oh, the IT dream. *Curls into a ball in corner, mumbling* What? WHAT?!? Okay, I'll get up. All right I'll start the REAL story/dream, not a different one. OKAY!!! 'kay. Now, where to start? Where to start? Start at the beginning. A great place to start. Now, where's the beginning? D'oh! _ Start where I first remember? 'kay then. Where's that? _  
  
I'll get start with some info that will make this story/dream somewhat understandable. I live in a town called Lahidoy, with my mom and dad. (Just refer to them as Mom and Dad from Cow and Chicken. No, I don't own that either, now you lawyers can go away now!) *Lawyers groan as they leave my house* I have a little brother. (Although in real life I have a little sister. I'll refer to her as Robin) His name is Trey. And, of course, they all call me BlueBlaze. (Duh!) The Barniun & Bailey circus came into town and my parents got seats for all of us. Of course Trowa is in it. I kept feeling like he was eyeing Trey and me. It ended and all of us are walking home. A voice came from the gutter to my brother and me. It was Trowa. "Trey come on! Don't listen to it." I turned around to catch up with my mom and dad. When I didn't hear him coming, I turned around. All I saw of him was his favorite hat he wore covered in blood. I screamed in terror. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs to corner, curls into a ball, mumbling* He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's.  
  
End of Section 1  
  
You may now proceed to Section 2.  
  
  
  
Section 2: Conclusion to Insanity  
  
Huh? What happened to the middle? Am I absent-minded or something? What was I just talking about? HA! Got cha! I'm just messin' with ya! Go back to the first Section and tell me. Alt+Left! Alt+Left! Alt+Left! Damnit! Work you piece of crap! I want a faster modem! *Wails* There we go. Okay. What DID happen to the middle? Oh well. Who cares? I DO!!! Where is it? *Searches franticly for the middle* Where did it go? Robin! If you went in my room, hell will be paradise! Give it back you bitch! *Strangles her* Now, where did you put it? Oh. Wait a minute. I didn't make one. Oops. *Robin is on the floor with a purple face, gasping for air* Oh, shit. My mom's gonna KILL me! Being with Trowa is a HELL of a lot better tan being with my pissed mom.  
  
It has been a year since I last saw Trey. I looked into his room, and into a photo album on his bookshelf. I saw many pictures of him. I turned to a picture that took up the whole page. Suddenly, the eyes moved. I threw it onto the floor. It opened to that one freaky page. Then, it started to bleed. I screamed. My parents ran upstairs. My dad picked up the photo album, drowning in its own blood, and placed it back onto the bookshelf. He turned to me, "BlueBlaze, never EVER come in here again! You understand?" I nodded. Then a huge earthquake hit. We all ran outside. It was Trowa in his Gundam. "Oh, shit." I cursed. Oh shit indeed. *Staring up, mouthed wide open* "What the hell am I gonna do now" I asked.  
  
Do you know? DIE? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU.. Huh? You are? COOL!!! Can we hang out sometime? Oh.you want me to finish? Then can we hang? "kay! ^_________________^  
  
Where was I? Oh! Here we go. Now Trowa is in his Gundam. (I forgot its name. So sue me. Oh.Shit) *Lawyers come running to my house* Robin, quick lock the doors. Now where's my time deleter? Robin! "I don't have it! I swear!" She shouts desperately. "It's in your back pocket" (By this time the lawyers are breaking the doors down) Ah.so that's where it is. *Sets it for right before I said that. Presses the button. Pretty button) Trowa is in his Gundam (I forgot the name) To make a long story/dream short, I ran away, he chases me, he catches me. Just before he is about to kill me, I woke up. There! I never find out what happened to Trey. *Wails* (If you want me to stop, tell me what happened to him. I know. I love blackmail.) Thanks. ^__^ How to end? How to end? Help! Just review! Review Now! DAMNIT! JUST DO IT! (I don't own Nike either!!! DAMN LEGAL CRAP!!!) 


End file.
